Reverse
by Alice Amani Neverland
Summary: "Kenapa, semua terasa lebih berarti ketika kita sudah tidak memilikinya lagi? Naruto, Aku tidak akan berhenti, sampai kau kembali kepadaku"/SasuNaru/Sho-ai/Warnings inside


**Reverse**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Alice Amani Neverland**

**Rated : T**

**Warnings! : AU, SasuNaru/NaruSasu tergantung pandangan anda, sho-ai, probably OOC, Sasuke's POV, typo(s), EYD messed up, dan kesalahan manusiawi lainnya. Fanfic ini saya dedikasikan untuk sahabat saya, Dinta a.k.a Dee-chan tik. Tentu, saya tidak menyuguhkan fic yang sempurna. Tapi saya sangat berharap, anda, dan reader semua menyukainya. DLDR, see? And please, drop your review. Enjoy ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Perbedaan.

Adalah hukum alam yang sempurna mutlak. Telak tanpa toleransi.

Sebut saja, aku adalah manusia yang tunduk pada prinsip itu.  
Sangat tunduk.  
Sampai-sampai aku menutup mata dan telingaku dari hal yang ternyata lebih berharga dari sebuah identitas sosial.  
Aku tidak ingin sama sekali di anggap berbeda, di kelompokkan bersama orang-orang terasingkan lainnya.  
Biar ku tegaskan, itu adalah pemikiranku dulu. Dulu sekali.

Aku hanya ingin berkata bahwa tak ada salahnya mengabaikan prinsip remeh yang kau agung-agungkan untuk sesuatu yang lebih membahagiakanmu.

Jangan jadi pecundang yang meringkuk penuh sesal seperti aku.

Ya.  
Aku memang pengecut kelas teri.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas 1-4" Hari itu, kau menjulurkan tanganmu padaku "Boleh aku mengenalmu?"

Well, itu adalah awal dari bagaimana mahirnya kau mengacaukan hidupku.  
Ingat? Tentu aku ingat.

Entah, aku hanya selalu mengingatnya meskipun aku tidak mau.

Aku yang saat itu menyandang predikat siswa-paling-populer di sekolah..  
Oh, aku rasanya ingin tertawa jika harus mengingat saat ini.  
Bukan. Bukannya aku menertawakanmu.  
Tapi diriku sendiri.  
Baik, kulanjutkan saja. Aku yang saat itu punya banyak teman dan kau.. Tidak, mengabaikan perkenalanmu. Aku mengabaikan permintaanmu untuk menjadi 'teman'ku.  
Kenapa?  
Oh, ayolah.  
Kau itu bodoh, pembuat onar, di jauhi semua orang, dan tanpa lelahnya kau tersenyum atas kehidupanmu yang menyedihkan itu.  
Apa jadinya martabat Uchiha Sasuke ini jika harus berteman dengan orang yang aneh sepertimu?

Tapi kau itu memang pantang menyerah, Naruto.

Setiap pagi, tanpa terlewat satu hari pun, kau selalu mengagetkanku dari jendela yang memang letaknya di sebelahku. Kau akan tersenyum, lalu mengucapkan selamat pagi. Kau bahkan menanyakan kabarku, lalu apakah aku sudah sarapan atau belum, bla bla.

Teman-temanku merasa kasihan padaku dan sesekali memberiku nasehat, "Jangan di hiraukan, Sasuke. Dia cuma anak kesepian"

Kesepian, ya.  
Tanpa kuminta, mereka malah bercerita tentangmu.  
Katanya kau itu anak yatim piatu, tinggal sendirian, dan bekerja paruh waktu di kedai sushi.  
Mereka juga bilang bahwa kau orang yang ramah, baik, selalu peduli pada siapapun, dan-

-menyukai sesama jenis.

Ya.  
Meskipun cuma gosip, kurasa kabar bahwa kau menyukai laki-laki itu lah yang membuat mereka menjauhimu.

Benar. Jelas lah, mereka menjauhimu.

Tapi, hei.  
Aku jadi berpikir kau tertarik padaku?  
Aku begidik membayangkannya.  
Bagaimana tidak? Kau menyapaku setiap hari, kau mengajakku bicara meski tak kujawab.  
Wajar jika aku curiga.

Sialnya, saat kenaikan kelas, aku mendapatkan kelas yang sama denganmu.

Uh, aku tak tau lagi bagaimana harus menjabarkan betapa berisiknya kau itu.  
Kau jadi punya waktu setiap detik untuk menggangguku.  
Sejak pagi, hingga jam pulang.  
Aku bisa gila.

Aku jadi teringat saat aku lupa mengerjakan tugas biologi ku gara-gara aku sakit dan ketiduran lebih awal dari biasanya.  
Dan aku tidak terlalu baik dalam mata pelajaran ini.

Dan kau, selalu bisa membaca sekecil apapun kegelisahanku, bukan?  
Kau menghampiri mejaku dan mengambil buku tugas dari tanganku.

"Biar aku yang kerjakan. Aku jago biologi" Katamu santai lalu membawanya ke mejamu sendiri dan mulai menulis.

"Kembalikan, Naruto. Aku tidak mau berhutang budi padamu"

"Ah. Kau memanggil namaku. Itu yang ke empat belas. Hehe"

"Hah?"

"Aku menghitung berapa kali kau memanggil namaku sejak kita kenal"

Mendadak aku merinding. Merasa sedikit risih dengan perkataanmu.

"Kau menghitungnya segala?"

"Iya! Habisnya buatku itu penting sih. Hehe"

Apa maksudnya itu?  
Aku bisa melihat beberapa meter di antara kita, Neji sedang memperhatikan.  
Tentu, aku tak ingin terlihat bahwa aku menanggapi 'rayuan murahan'mu itu.  
Segera, aku merebut buku ku dari tanganmu.

"Lebih baik aku di keluarkan dari sekolah dari pada tangan kotormu itu harus menyentuh bukuku"

Ah, ucapanku kasar ya.  
Memang.  
Itu karena aku tak ingin di anggap sama sepertimu.

Tapi aku takjub.  
Karena kau hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman ramah dan berkata,

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Tapi kalau kau butuh bantuan, katakan saja ya"

Kau itu..

Manusia macam apa sih, Naruto?

Oh ya, aku juga ingat saat Kiba dan yang lainnya memaksaku untuk membawa majalah dewasa yang aku temukan di kamar Itachi.  
Kami membacanya bersama-sama saat jam pelajaran sedang kosong. Dan kau hanya duduk tenang di kursimu sambil mendengarkan musik dari ipod kesayanganmu itu. Ah, kau kan tidak suka wanita. Jadi kau tidak bergabung dengan kami.  
Lagian sekalipun kau suka, aku tak menjamin kami akan mengijinkan kau bergabung.

Sialnya, hari itu staff guru mengadakan inspeksi kedisiplinan saat jam terakhir.  
Tentu saja, aku ketahuan.  
Mendadak, kelas menjadi lebih senyap dari pemakaman.

"Kau ini murid teladan, Uchiha Sasuke" Kata Kakashi-sensei sambil menunjukku dengan majalah itu "Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau membawa ini? Jelas-jelas ini melanggar peraturan sekolah"

Aku hanya menunduk diam. Karena aku memang salah.  
Tapi tetap saja, bagaimana reaksi Tou-san, Kaa-san, dan bahkan Itachi jika pihak sekolah melaporkan kejadian ini?  
Ah, aku merasa hidupku sudah di ujung tanduk, sampai kau bangkit dari dudukmu dan memecah kesunyian dengan berkata,

"Sensei, sebetulnya itu punyaku" Dustamu "Karena takut ketahuan, aku memasukkannya ke dalam tas Sasuke"

Aku sempat tercengang akan kebohonganmu-

-untuk menyelamatkanku.

"Benar begitu, Naruto?" Delik Kakashi tajam "Kau tidak sedang melindungi Sasuke kan?"

"Tidak. Majalah itu memang punyaku. Aku menyesal sudah membuat Sasuke di tuduh"

Sungguh, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Kau temui aku di ruang kepala sekolah saat jam pulang. Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman atas perbuatanmu" Lalu Kakashi meninggalkan kelas yang seketika menjadi bising.

Aku merasakan hawa bahwa mereka semakin curiga bahwa aku ada apa-apanya dengan Naruto.  
Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi!  
Aku tidak ingin di anggap sama sepertimu.

"Idiot!" Aku menggebrak meja tempat ia duduk "Kau mau sok pahlawan!? Kau tahu, kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku Naruto!"

"Enam belas" Kau malah tersenyum.

"Cih. Kau memang tidak punya harga diri, ya? Dengar. Aku ingin kau berhenti menggangguku dalam segala hal, oke? Bagiku kau itu tidak ada artinya"

Kau masih tersenyum padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke" Katamu "Aku tidak punya orang tua. Sekalipun aku di hukum, tidak akan ada yang marah"

Tidak. Aku masih mengelak. Aku masih melawan hatiku.  
Aku masih harus membuktikan bahwa aku tidak pernah menaruh simpati padamu bahkan seujung debu.

Dan memang benar, kau menjalani skors selama satu minggu.  
Tahu tidak apa yang di katakan teman-teman?  
Mereka menertawakanmu karena kau bodoh, dan memberiku selamat karena aku beruntung.

Rasanya menjijikkan ketika aku harus di hubung-hubungkan denganmu dalam konteks apapun.

Hari-hariku terus berjalan seperti ini. Aku cukup senang karena teman-temanku tahu bahwa aku membenci Naruto.  
Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, beberapa anak perempuan mulai memandangku sinis.  
Aku sempat mendengar ucapan

'Sasuke tidak punya perasaan ya'

Mungkin karena ke angkuhan ku?  
Ucapan kasarku?  
Atau karena mereka memang tidak menyukaiku?

Ah, siapa peduli.  
Selama aku masih di pandang 'Normal', tidak masalah.

Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, aku jatuh sakit lagi. Kali ini, aku harus di rawat inap.  
Kata dokter sih, tifus. Akibat pola makanku yang tidak bagus.

Bisa di tebak bahwa kau datang setiap hari, setiap kau pulang sekolah. Kau membawakanku buah-buahan. Bahkan, kau memberiku sebuah buku salinan dari materi-materi semua pelajaran agar aku tak tertinggal.  
Jika aku sendirian, kau akan membantuku mengambilkan makan dari meja. Sesekali kau mencoba menyuapiku karena kondisiku sangat lemas. Tapi, yang terlontar dari mulutku malah..

"Lebih baik aku mati dari pada harus makan dari tanganmu"

Kau hanya terkekeh, lalu membantuku duduk agar aku bisa makan.

Naruto.  
Rasanya hatimu itu lebih kuat dari baja, ya.

Lalu, hari itu datang.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir sebelum liburan akhir semester tiba.  
Semua siswa berkumpul di papan pengumuman untuk melihat kelas mereka yang selanjutnya.  
Aku menarik nafas lega saat aku kebagian kelas yang berbeda denganmu.

Tapi kau, saat itu juga, detik itu juga, masih di tengah keramaian berkata

"Sasuke, karena kita tidak sekelas lagi" Katamu "Aku tidak peduli walaupun di caci maki orang, aku mau bilang bahwa-"

Aku sempat berdoa agar kau tidak melanjutkan ucapanmu.

"-aku suka kau"

Riuh terjadi seketika.  
Gawat.  
Harga diriku seolah terbanting telak hari itu.  
Hampir semua yang mendengarnya berbisik satu sama lain, 'Tuh kan. Aku sudah curiga sejak awal'

Tidak.  
Mereka tidak boleh beranggapan keliru tentangku!  
Aku. Tidak. Sama. Sepertimu.

Aku lalu tertawa sarkas, penuh ejekan.

"Sudah kuduga di balik sikap konyolmu pasti ujung-ujungnya seperti ini. Kau tahu, idiot? Kau itu menjijikkan. Kau menyukai laki-laki. Cih. Kau menyedihkan. Kau mempermalukan makam orang tuamu dengan kelainanmu itu. Kau semakin membuktikan bahwa dirimu ini memang sampah"

Aku heran.

Biasanya, teman-temanku akan tertawa setiap aku menghinamu.  
Tapi yang kulihat adalah diam. Bahkan raut wajah mereka terasa miris.  
Apa?  
Mereka sedang memperolok diriku?  
Jangan bilang mereka simpati padamu, Naruto.

Dan kau juga.  
Biasanya kau tertawa. Tersenyum. Atau apa lah.  
Tapi kau... Diam.  
Dan wajah layumu itu.  
Kenapa?  
Kau tampak begitu.. Apa sih?  
Kau sakit hati?

Masih tanpa suara, kau membalikkan badanmu dan berlalu begitu saja.

Ini aneh.

Aneh.

Mendadak aku merasakan ada nyeri yang menyengat di sudut jantungku.

"Kau keterlaluan, Sasuke" Ucap Kiba sebelum dia juga pergi, di ikuti semua orang yang sempat menghujaniku dengan tatapan seolah aku ini orang yang jahat.

Atau aku memang orang yang jahat?

Ya.

Aku lah yang sampah disini.

Aku tak punya perasaan.

Aku tak punya hati.

Aku buta oleh kepatuhanku pada aturan dan status sosial.

Aku begitu angkuh.

Sampai-sampai aku tak melihat ketulusanmu yang sama sekali tak berbalas itu..

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto, aku..

Menyesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama liburan berlangsung, aku tanpa hentinya meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa kau tidak marah sungguhan.  
Bahwa saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, kau akan menggangguku lagi seperti biasa.  
Aku tidak boleh cemas.

Aku tidak boleh.. Memikirkanmu.

Tapi nyatanya, memang kau yang selalu kupikirkan dan kubicarakan tanpa henti.  
Kau tahu? Aku menceritakan semuanya pada aniki. Aku ingin mendengar pendapatnya. Aku tak perlu malu karena aniki-lah orang yang paling mengerti diriku.. Selain kau.  
Aku bercerita bagaimana kau menggangguku, mempedulikanku, menolongku, tersenyum padaku dan berkata bahwa kau menyukaiku.  
Aku juga mengatakan bahwa aku, tanpa hentinya mengacuhkanmu, mengabaikanmu, berkata kasar padamu, dan membuatmu sedih, diam, meninggalkanku.  
Sampai akhirnya aku bertanya pada aniki,

"Apakah hari-hari itu masih bisa kembali lagi?"

Kau tahu tidak apa pendapat aniki?

"Tentu" Katanya sambil tersenyum lembut "Jika kau juga berusaha. Kau tahu Sasuke? Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga, kau tidak bisa diam saja dan membiarkannya pergi. Hal yang baik tidak terjadi dua kali lho"

Ah, aniki benar.

Sangat benar.

"Lalu apa menurut aniki.. Aku.. Sama sepertinya?"

"Jika iya, memang kenapa Sasuke?" Ucapan aniki sempat membuatku takjub "Mana yang lebih penting bagimu, pandangan orang-orang tentangmu atau.. Dia?"

Segalanya menjadi lebih jelas berkat aniki.

Aku, pada akhirnya, harus mengakui..

"D-Dia.."

Bahwa kau memang berarti.

Bahwa aku melemah pada setiap hal kecil yang kau berikan padaku meskipun aku selalu mencoba menyangkalnya.

Bahwa aku merasakan kehangatan yang begitu sederhana berkat kehadiranmu. Sapaanmu, senyumanmu, pandanganmu. Semuanya.

Katakanlah padaku sekali lagi, Naruto.

Katakan sekali lagi bahwa kau menyukaiku.

Maka aku berjanji aku akan menjawab bahwa aku..

Juga menyukaimu.

Ah, hatiku bergelora.

Hari berjalan bersama penantianku untuk melihatmu lagi.  
Melihat kau menggangguku lagi.

Ya.

Aku menantikannya.  
Sekarang, aku yakin bahwa di bandingkan apa yang orang pikirkan tentangku, kau jauh lebih penting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu pun datang.

Dengan perasaan yang lebih ringan, aku memasuki gedung sekolah pagi itu. Aku menghampiri kelas baruku dan kau berdiri beberapa meter dari jarakku. Kau menyandarkan punggungmu di tembok lorong dengan tangan terlipat.  
Entah kenapa, jantungku terguncang.  
Kau begitu.. Baiklah aku mengaku. Kau begitu menarik.  
Mungkin kau belum menyadari kehadiranku.

Tapi aku salah.

Kau sempat menoleh dan bertemu mata denganku. Namun kau kembali melempar pandanganmu lurus ke depan seperti semula.

Mungkin kau tidak sadar kalau ini aku, kan?

Aku berjalan mendekat ke arahmu dan kau..

Berlalu. Berjalan menjauh.  
Memunggungiku.

Aku hanya mematung dingin dalam kebingungan luar biasa.  
Tapi kemudian aku berpikir, mungkin saja kau masih marah.  
Kau hanya butuh waktu, bukan begitu?  
Aku mengerti.  
Aku akan memberimu waktu sebanyak yang kau perlukan.

Tapi rasanya Tuhan memang benar-benar berniat menghukumku.

Hari berlalu, tergantikan minggu, bahkan bulan.

Kau tidak menyapaku.  
Kau tidak menemuiku.  
Kau tidak bicara padaku. Sama sekali.  
Padahal, kita sering berada di tempat yang sama.  
Kantin, bahkan toilet.  
Kita sering bertemu, Naruto.

Tapi kau seolah berubah menjadi begitu asing.

Dan kau.. Tidak sendirian lagi. Kau di kelilingi teman-teman yang berbincang bersamamu, tertawa bersamamu.

Justru aku yang sekarang..

Sendirian.

Kiba dan yang lainnya mendapatkan kelas yang berbeda denganku.  
Kami jarang bertemu apalagi ngobrol.

Tapi bukan soal mereka yang penting.  
Kekosongan ini semakin terasa seperti lubang ketika kau tidak ada.

Apa yang sudah ku lakukan sehingga kita berjarak?

Kau tidak boleh menjauhiku, Naruto.

Tidak boleh.

Kau tidak boleh datang dan pergi begitu saja.

Kau tidak tahu betapa perihnya batinku. Kau ingat tidak?  
Hari itu, kita berada di perpustakaan. Kau tengah membaca bersama teman BARUmu itu. Rambutnya ungu gelap dan matanya aneh.  
Jelas-jelas dia tidak lebih baik dariku.  
Aku diam dan sibuk mencari buku-buku yang kuperlukan untuk referensi tugas.  
Ada dua belas buku di tanganku dan aku sangat kesulitan.  
Benar, Naruto.  
Aku. Sangat. Kesulitan.  
Tapi kau hanya menatapku sesaat lalu kembali pada kegiatanmu.

Rasanya sangat menyayat.

Bahkan aku sempat berhalusinasi sosokmu yang dulu menghampiriku, merampas buku-buku ini dari tanganku dan berkata 'biar aku yang bawa'.  
Tapi sekali lagi, itu cuma halusinasiku.  
Karena nyatanya kau mengacuhkan aku.  
Cih.  
Hanya karena kau punya teman.. Atau incaran baru. Sekarang kau mengabaikanku, begitu?  
Tidak bisa Naruto.  
Kau tidak boleh mempermainkan aku.

Saat gadis yang duduk di sampingmu itu beranjak keluar karena ponselnya berbunyi, aku memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan menghampirimu.  
Aku meletakkan tumpukan bukuku di hadapanmu.

Kau menoleh ke arahku. Aku, yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikapmu akhirnya berkata

"Kau tidak lihat ya? Aku kesulitan membawa semua ini"

"Aku?" Katamu. Ah, aku kangen suara itu "Ya, aku lihat kok"

"Kenapa kau tidak membantuku Naruto?"

"Tanganku kan 'kotor', Sasuke" Ucapmu sarkas. Sukses menohok jantungku.

"Kau! Kenapa kau bilang begitu!?"

"Sasuke, ini perpustakaan. Jangan berisik"

"Aku tidak peduli. Tidak ada orang di sekitar sini, kan? Aku tidak tahan dengan sikapmu yang menyebalkan itu Naruto"

Kau tak mengindahkan ucapanku dan berniat beranjak dari kursimu. Tapi aku mencegahmu.  
Aku menggenggam tanganmu rapat-rapat karena aku sadar ucapanku ini masih saja angkuh.

"Naruto. Aku.. Minta maaf" Lirihku. Kau tak akan percaya betapa sakitnya perasaanku sekarang.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sebelum kau memintanya kok" Kata-katamu sempat membuatku lega, tapi kemudian kau melepaskan tanganku pelan. "Aku kembali ke kelas dulu"

Kau memaafkanku tapi kau tetap menjauh. Asing.

Apa yang harus ku perbuat lagi, Naruto?

Kau selalu tampak bersama orang yang lalu kuketahui bernama Hinata itu.  
Rasanya aku jadi ingin membunuhnya.

Karena seharusnya aku yang berada di tempatnya.

Suatu hari aku menghentikanmu lagi.

"Ada apa lagi, Sasuke?"

"Dia siapa?"

"Dia yang mana?" Kau berpura-pura bodoh dan itu tidak lucu.

"Dia yang bermata amethyst dan selalu bersamamu"

"Oh, Hinata? Kau juga kenal kan? Dia anggota klub fisika"

"Bukan itu yang kutanyakan" Aku menyudutkanmu ke tembok dan menguncimu di dalam kedua tanganku yang ku tempelkan disana. "Siapa dia bagimu"

"Dia.. Dia pacarku, Sasuke"

"Jadi begitu? Kau mengabaikan aku, begitu?"

"Mengabaikan bagaimana?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, Naruto" Ucapanku semakin tak terkendali ketika kemarahan ini berubah menjadi rasa posesif yang tak bisa kumengerti.

"Minggir Sasuke" Hanya itu yang kau katakan dengan tenang.

Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini padaku, Naruto?  
Aku tidak akan diam saja dan membiarkan orang lain memilikimu.

Saat itu aku mendekatkan wajahku dan mencoba untuk menciummu. Aku benar-benar sudah gila rasanya.  
Kau malah mendorongku keras hingga aku terpental beberapa langkah ke belakang.  
Dengan tatapan kesal kau berjalan cepat meninggalkanku seperti pengecut.

Jangan katakan sekarang kau sudah menyukai wanita.

Tolong, jangan.

Atau aku bisa mati.

Aku hanya bisa diam atas perbuatanku barusan.

Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rumitnya perasaanku sampai aku kehilangan akal sehat.  
Aku hanya ingin kau kembali. Itu saja.

Aku bodoh.

Aku pengecut.

Berkat kejadian itu, kau justru semakin menjauhiku dan itu semakin menyakitkan.

Sangat. Menyakitkan.

Tapi aku sadar.

Mungkin ini tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang kau tanggung dulu.  
Aku memanggilmu sampah.  
Aku menghinamu di hadapan teman-teman.  
Aku membuangmu.  
Menginjak-injak ketulusanmu.

Hingga aku menerima hukumannya, sekarang.

Karena aku memang pantas mendapatkannya.

Makhluk bodoh dan egois sepertiku memang patut di hukum kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang, di sinilah aku.

Berdiri menatapmu dari kejauhan.

Hari ini, adalah upacara kelulusan.

Sulit di percaya, kau masuk peringkat lima besar dengan nilai terbaik.  
Kau tersenyum penuh cahaya pada siapa saja yang memberimu selamat.  
Bahkan Kiba, dan teman-temanku lainnya ikut bergabung mengelompok bersamamu, menepuk pundakmu bersahabat dan berfoto bersama.  
Hinata, tentu saja, masih berada di sana, di sampingmu. Kau merangkulnya. Seolah dia adalah milikmu yang begitu berharga.  
Kalian semua bercengkrama dengan hangat, membicarakan soal kelanjutan pendidikan, dan lain-lain.

Kau pantas mendapatkan semua hadiah dari Tuhan itu, Naruto.

Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya mereka bubar untuk kembali pada urusannya masing-masing. Meninggalkan kau dan Hinata sendirian.  
Ah, ini kesempatanku.

Aku menghampiri kalian, dan meminta ijin pada Hinata untuk bicara sebentar denganmu. Untunglah, dia orang baik. Dia mengijinkanku, dan meninggalkan kami berdua sendiri.

"Selamat ya, Naruto" Basa-basiku membuka percakapan.

"Ah, terima kasih. Kau juga selamat ya. Hehe" Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar tawa itu yang kau tujukan padaku.

"Kau rencananya.. Mau melanjutkan ke mana?"

"Oh aku dan Hinata akan mengambil jurusan kedokteran di perguruan tinggi Suna. Lumayan lah, jaraknya tidak jauh dari rumahku. Hehe"

"Begitu, ya?" Aku menatap rerumputan di bawah kakiku dan tersenyum getir "Aku ingin kau kembali, Naruto"

"Maksudnya?"

Hatiku memanas, seperti juga mataku.

Aku begitu...

Rendah.

"Aku ingin.. Kau kembali padaku"

"Kita tidak pernah berhubungan khusus kan, Sasuke? Apa maksudmu dengan 'kembali'? Sejak awal kau lah yang memintaku pergi. Kau yang membuatku sadar bahwa selama ini aku salah dan berbeda. Dan aku sudah melupakan semua itu. Kita sudah dewasa dan kuharap kau mengerti"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti" Kataku dengan air yang menggenang di ujung mata "Jika kau mau aku berlutut, katakanlah. Jika aku harus bersujud dulu, katakan saja. Kumohon"

Aku mengemis. Menunduk. Mengabaikan harga diriku. Memohon padamu.. Dengan rasa malu!

Karena aku hanyalah pecundang egois yang tak bisa menerima kekalahan..

Kau diam untuk sesaat. Lalu detik berikutnya kau memelukku. Erat.  
Di sana, kau membisikkan sesuatu padaku

"Sudah ya, Sasuke. Terima kasih sudah menjadi temanku yang baik selama ini"

Ah, teman ya.

Aku tersenyum pahit saat kau melepas pelukanmu, lalu menepuk bahuku sesaat dan meninggalkanku sambil berkata "Jaa!"

Jangan ucapkan perpisahan, Naruto.

Karena sudah kubilang aku tak akan berhenti.

Aniki, kau memang benar. Hal yang berharga tak pernah datang dua kali.  
Aku begitu bodoh karena mengabaikannya, tak menjaganya dan menyesal ketika ia sudah pergi.

Kenapa, semua terasa lebih berarti ketika kita sudah tidak memilikinya lagi?

Ku tatap hamparan biru di atas kepalaku, awan bergumul lembut menghalangi cahaya matahari.  
Aku memejamkan mata dan mengingat wajahmu.

Lalu aku sebut tujuan yang semakin jelas setiap detiknya.

Naruto,

Aku tidak akan berhenti, sampai kau kembali kepadaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**= OWARI = **

**A/N** : Huaaah apa ini!? Apa ini!? Kenapa fic saya jadi abal begini? #banting keyboard.  
Oke, mungkin ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi sahabat saya. Fic ini, jujur saja, terinspirasi dari beberapa kejadian nyata yang saya gabung-gabungkan. Niatnya bikin fluff, tapi malah jadi angst setengah mateng begini. Haha XD  
Maaf ya, fic ini tidak lulus sensor dan tidak lulus edit(?) jadinya yah.. Belepotan begini.  
Plus, pas nulis saya itu sambil ndengerin lagu I'm with you-nya Avril jadi attack on galau gini deh.

Yoo, thank's a lot atas kunjungannya.

Jangan lupa review yaa supaya saya ndak galao lagi. Ah sebut saja, biar saya semangat XD

Review itu pahala loh *kata siapa? *koprol di pos kamling.


End file.
